Assassin's Code
by Lyoko498
Summary: Ulrich has recently developed a new power. When he and the others started to investigate, they fall into a conspiracy reaching far past what they could possibly imagine. Not even Kadic is safe anymore, as they discover more of the truth. They will find unlikely allies, and fight an enemy that's haunted Alieta's past, and one that's even more unlikely...
1. Chapter 1

Assassin's Code

(A/N: Just giving my apologizes to AnOddFan due to the similar titles of our stories, Lyoko498)

"_Is this the Real Life/Is this just Fantasy?"_

_Freddie Mercury_

_**May 8**_

_**Our superiors have been donated a strange device from Abstergo, much akin to a bed. While I hadn't the foggiest on what it was, my peers appeared to have an idea, and kindly asked me to lay down on it, to test it.**_

_**The results astounded me! I saw the memories of my ancestor, Michael Schaeffer, who fought along side Napoleon! I recognized him from my family tree that I have in my house. Our boss told us that it read our genes to find genetic memory. Genetic Memory is the theory that our ancestor's memories could be encoded in our own DNA. I could use this to work on our project, using the memories of my ancestors to add to my own knowledge. - Waldo Franz Schaeffer Hopper.**_

Ulrich super-sprinted across the green ground of the Forest Sector and got between Alieta and the Scyphozoa, a large floating jellyfish monster, using both swords to slice off its tentacles. "Get to the tower Princess!" Ulrich said, turning to block the kankerlots lasers.

The others have been devirtualized, sent back to the real world from the digital world, leaving only him to help her out. Alieta tossed an energy field towards an approaching Krabe, a large crab like monster without the pincher claws. The monster was struck with it and exploded on the spot.

Ulrich ran over to the kankerlots, stabbing both in their Eye. As Alieta stepped into the tower, tarantulas appeared, their arm cannons blazing.

Alieta floated up to the second platform. "I'm there Jeremie." she said in her whispery voice. "Good, Ulrich could use a rest when this is through." Jeremie said, sighing that they are both alright. Ulrich then asked Jeremie, while dodging lasers, "Any zombies on your end?"

"One minute." Jeremie replied. He directed his attention to his phone, he called Odd, "Odd, Yumi, are there any zombies?" Odd answered, "Just one, but we caught him in a net."

"Thank you," Jeremie put his headset back on his head and said, "Only one, but it has been taken care of."

Alieta placed her hand on the operation board.

Code:

Ulrich had both swords out, ready to fight.

LYOKO.

"Return to the past now."

At that moment, as the tower deactivated, the monsters flashed red.

Ulrich rolled out of bed. He yawned, then opened his eyes. He stumbled backwards and on to his bed. The world around him was dark, save for Odd and Kiwi, who had a blue glow around them.

Ulrich rubbed his eyes. He opened them again. Everything was normal. "Must have…not have been totally awake." Ulrich muttered to himself, holding his head, which was suddenly throbbing.

After, waking Odd up and getting dressed he met the others for breakfast. "Morning guys," Jeremie stated. "How'd you sleep?" Yumi asked Ulrich. "Oh…fine." Ulrich replied. Alieta then asked, "So, do you think X.A.N.A. will attack for the third time today?"

It was strange, X.A.N.A. has attacked twice in the "same day" (or as much as the same day as two time reversals could do). Why would X.A.N.A. attack this repeatedly. The same week was understandable, but the same _day?_

"I don't know, we're going to have to be careful. Those zombies came this close to killing someone. And we all know how bad that would end." Alieta whispered to be sure no one eavesdropped.

"You'd think X.A.N.A. would take a break, you know make a plan, rather then reusing old ones. I mean zombies, nuclear explosion, he's not making anything new. Maybe he's losing it." Yumi muttered to her friends.

After breakfast was done, Ulrich went to Ms. Kensington's class, Literature. "Now open to page 64." she said.

Ulrich opened the book, and then it happened again. His vision changed to darkness. He jumped slightly. He looked around. No one noticed his surprise.

Like before, the world around him was black, but the people were glowing blue. Except for the teacher, she was red.

He looked down at his book. Six different words from six different sentences started to glow.

"_**Nothing**_ has happened." said Raphael. "He _**is**_ lying!" snapped Prudence. What I say is _**true**_!" _**Everything**_ was still when the arrow flew through the air. "See! What I told you _**is**_ true! I didn't kill your brother!" Judge Williams then said, "Find the murderer! His crimes shall not be _**permitted**_."

"What the…"

The bell rang, class was over. Ulrich went straight to Jeremie and told him everything. "And when did…the visions, start to happen?" Jeremie asked. "The last X.A.N.A. attack come to think of it. The monsters became red, and today, everyone was blue, excluding Ms. Kensington. She was red. Then some words in my book started to glow."

"What words?" "Nothing is true, everything is permitted."

"Hmm. That is peculiar." Jeremie responded, holding his chin. "I don't even know what these colors mean when I see them." Ulrich said. "Well, we're going to have to investigate, now don't we?" Jeremie asked.

Jeremie's phone then rang. "Yes?" It was Alieta, "Jeremie, I was looking in the Hermitage, and I found a stone slab, and a notebook of some sort."

"Really? What's in it?" Jeremie asked. "I don't know. Want me to bring it back too?"

"Sure, maybe I find something useful in them." "Don't count on it, this one is written in Italian."

Jeremie smirked, "Now who do we know that speaks Italian?"


	2. Chapter 2

"_A discovery is said to be an accident meeting with a prepared mind"_

_Albert Szent-Gyorgyi_

_**June 10**_

_**I have continued to use Abstrego's gift in secret. My knowledge has increased greatly and is allowing me to perform acts of agility previously impossible. But I now grow suspicious of Abstrego. Why give someone such a device as this? Where did they even get such a device? And why does it exist? It's clearly more advance then anything humanity has ever made but as I analyzed it, I found that it is ancient, maybe even older then us. What's going on here? Waldo Franz Schaeffer Hopper.**_

Aelita returned and Odd has received her text message, and was rushing over to the dormitory building. While they waited, the group of three (Yumi was still in class) decided to try to piece together whatever information they could. Jeremie, while not fluent in Italian, could make out the words, assassin, from assassino, pistol from pistola, Eden from…Eden, ect.

(A/N: Italian translations are from Google Translate. Lyoko498)

"Well, this doesn't help," Jeremie sighed, mentally palming himself for his inability to learn Italian. At that second Odd came in, apologizing for taking so long, he was in the city at the time.

"So, let's see this journal." Odd declared, as Jeremie handed the book to him. Odd devoured the pages, and looked shocked on several occasions. He wasn't even a quarter of the way through when he put it down.

"It's a manual for assassins." Odd finally said, after a moment of silence. "What?" Jeremie snapped, completely surprised. "Why would Daddy have a book on being an assassin, he was a scientist, not a…murderer." Aelita questioned.

"Well, that's what the book calls for. It has the blueprints for several kinds of weapons…including a hidden blade."

"Wait!" Aelita stated, "There was some sort of gauntlet under the floor boards where I found the journals!"

"We should get it." Ulrich said simply. "Anything to find out what the hell is going on."

Elsewhere.

A man in black, known as James went to confront his boss. "Uh…Sir. We have some news."

The man at the desk wasn't facing him, his chair turned away. The boss has been in this organization for a long time, longer then even some of the oldest members.

"Tell me the news." replied the man in the chair, indifferently. "Well, some of our members believe looking for Schaeffer's P.O.E. is now a lost cause, and must be put to rest."

The man then snapped angrily, "No! As long as his piece exists in the world…the more of a danger to us he is, even if he is deceased."

"But Sir…" "Now go!" snapped Sir, as he extended his arm outward, revealing a round object in his hand. James straightened out like a board and replied, "Yes, I will go and tell the others, the hunt will go on."

"Good. Tell them to search his old house, the Hermitage." "Yes Sir." replied James flatly. He grabbed the phone and called the head man who lives in the area of the Hermitage's suburb.

Jeremie and the others crept into the old building, sneaking through the back door. "Alright Aelita," started Jeremie, "Where were the journals?"

Aelita lead them to the piano room, she pushed the seat away from the piano and lifted a few floor boards and pulled out a pair of gauntlets and blades from the floor.

"Hmm, Odd!" "Yeah Einstein?" Jeremie then said, "Translate the text for me, I wonder if I could put this together."

"Uh…sure, but I don't know why you'd want to." Jeremie and Odd left for another room in order to recreate the hidden blades.

Aelita texted Yumi, telling her to meet them at the Hermitage. Now, all Aelita and Ulrich could do really was talk. "So, Ulrich…how does those…visions Jeremie told me about work?"

Ulrich shrugged his shoulders and answered, "I don't know, they seem to just come on and off at random. All I know is that I see some people as blue and others as red."

Aelita thought for a minute and suggested, "Maybe red is for enemies and blue is for allies?"

"What makes you say that?" "Well Jeremie told me you first had these visions in Lyoko, and that the monsters were red."

Ulrich nodded his head, "I guess that makes sense, but why me? And why did I develop this now?"

Jeremie and Odd returned that moment with two, functional hidden blades. "Try them on Ulrich." Jeremie said, handing Ulrich the gauntlets, who slid them on. "Fits like a glove."

"Yes, I was able to get the blades to pop in and out by a spring mechanism. Just move your finger like so and…" Jeremie explained, showing how to move his finger. Ulrich copied and the blades extended.

"But why would Daddy have them?" Aelita asked. "We'll have to read the written diary then." Jeremie stated, holding the journal up.

Meanwhile back at Kadic, Jean-Pierre Delmas was talking on the phone, the only people in his office was Mrs. Suzanne Hertz and secretary, Nicole Weber. Delmas was on the phone, "Yes…yes well…alright I got it. Yes, I will. Good Bye. May the Father of Understanding guide us."

Suzanne asked, "Who was that Jean-Pierre?" "James. He told me that we are to continue to search for Franz Hopper's P.O.E." "Franz Hopper? My predecessor?"

"Yes, he was our employee for a while, after trying to hide from his project with the Men in Black at the school. But he never thought he worked with _us_ the whole time. But he mysteriously disappeared" said Nicole. "And I assume his P.O.E. disappeared with him?" Suzanne queried.

"Yes, but if he told us to search again, then we should." Mr. Delmas dialed a number and waited for a response. "You there? Good, we have been told by our district's leader to search Franz Hopper's old house, The Hermitage."


	3. Chapter 3

_But I'm an adventurer. I like invention, I like discovery._

_Karlheinz Stockhausen_

_**July 4**_

_**I have to get out! I must get out! I know what Abstergo is up to! My ancestors! Been fighting them for centuries! Now I know…even my old allies have been against me!, against Mankind for all this time! I must escape. We moved to a new house in the suburb, Boulogne-Billancourt, and I got a job at the boarding high school as a science teacher. Franz Hopper**_

The group of four continued to wait for Yumi. "Where do you think she could be?" asked Ulrich, starting to get worried about her. "I don't know, I'll text her." Aleita said, opening her phone.

Odd then asked, "So what's that other journal." Jeremie looked down at the notebook. "Oh yes, I forgot about this." Jeremie opened the pages and looked surprised. "This is…a diary of Franz Hopper's."

"But I thought you said that the digital diary was the only diary he had." Odd commented. "No I never said that…it would be a waste if Franz only had one diary."

"Well, let's see what he had to say…" Jeremie said, as the a knock came at the door. Without anyone answering Yumi barged in and slammed the door shut, panting as she forced her body and weight against the door.

"Yumi? What's wrong?" asked Ulrich, seeing the frightened look on Yumi's face.

"Men…in black…chased me here, coming this way!" Yumi panted. "What?!" shouted the others. Aelita turned the lock, "Upstairs! Come on!" Jeremie said, leading them upstairs.

The group looked through the rooms for a place to hide. "Damn!" Ulrich looked up and whispered, "The attic!" Yumi jumped and pulled the string, opening the entry to the attic. The ladder slid down, and the warriors swiftly and quietly went up in the attic. When Jeremie went up, he tugged the cord, closing the door on it, hopefully preventing the Men in Black from coming in.

The group all gave out a sigh of relief. Ulrich tried to leaned on something, but fell backwards, tearing the sheet that covered it while he fell on whatever was covered. It was strong enough to support his weight.

It was a slivery chair-like machine, with a small desk where a laptop could be used. "What the hell is this thing?"

"Wait a minute," Jeremie muttered. "Give me Franz's journal!" Aelita handed the book to him. Jeremie went through the book. "I got it! It's called an Animus, a machine that looks through genetic memory."

"What?" asked Odd. "It's the idea that the memories of a person's ancestors are imprinted in their DNA." Aelita answered.

"Like reincarnation and past lives memories?" Jeremie replied, "Sort of, except the person with the memories and the person with the genetic memories are separate individuals, rather then past and present lives."

"Do you think it still works?" questioned Yumi. "Only one way to find out." Ulrich said, resting himself on the Animus.

Jeremie questioned, "Are you sure you want to try this?" "Yes, this should be interesting. We might be able to learn from Franz Hopper."


	4. Chapter 4

_Take care of all your memories. For you cannot relive them._

_Bob Dylan_

_**Absetrgo hasn't found me yet, thank God. I'm also grateful that they haven't taken my beloved wife, now that she's pregnant with our child. My boss Jean-Pierre Delmas and I have been socializing, and have become rather good friends. But something seems off, my former allies seemed to have ceased to hunt me down, something I know they will not do… Franz Hopper **_

Ulrich slipped into the machine, as a screen slid over his face. Jeremie was about to start it up, but asked, "Are you positively certain you want to do this Ulrich?" Ulrich nodded. "Alright then," Jeremie sighed turning the machine on, as well as his laptop, to see what Ulrich saw, as well as check his vitals.

1943

Abelard Stern was a lean man, roughly 6'7 and weighed about 160 lbs. He was looking through his silver spyglass with his good eye and watched from the rooftops as Nazi were forcing Jews into their trucks to be sent away to Concentration Camps. It was late in the day, and the town consisted of small grey buildings.

Among them was Wolfgang Belpois, a retired Assassin, and close friend. "Verdamnt noch mal! Don't worry my friend, you're not going to that hell." He sprinted and leaped from rooftop to rooftop, the snow beneath his feet crunching silently.

Two Nazis butt-stroked Wolfgang and his wife, shoving them into the vehicle. "Get in there you filthy J…" Abelard leaped from above, sending his hidden blades into the man's skull and spine. "Assassin!" yelled out a man, only to be shot down by Abelard's suppressed pistol.

More soldiers leaped from their places and aimed at the man. Abelard took off a hidden blade and handed it to Wolfgang. "Remember how to use these?" teased Abelard. "Don't insult me." smiled Wolfgang, extending his blade, the men pulled out pistols with their free hands.

Wolfgang lunged towards a Nazi, stabbing his weapon hand, placed his pistol to his temple and fired as Abelard shot a soldier in the chest, and swung his arm as he turned around to slice the throat of the Nazi behind him.

Wolfgang was shot in the shin, bringing him to his knees. "Wolfgang!" yelled out his wife, Ada, kneeling next to her husband. "Raise your hands over you head Schwein!" snapped a the leader to Wolfgang. Ada took the gun and fired the bullet through the man's head, shocking the others. But before he forgot, Abelard said, "Ruhe in Frieden." to the deceased, closing the eyes to the closest corpse.

"Nice shot Ada." Abelard commented, shooting a few more Nazis. Wolfgang struggled but eventually stood up. "When did you learn to shoot?" Wolfgang asked, smiling proudly at his wife. "I picked a thing or two from my father,"

"The hunter?" asked Abelard, who remembered her father from his childhood. "Who else Abelard?"

As always, he shook Wolfgang's hand and kissed Ada's cheeks as a greeting. "We have to get the others out of the trucks!"

The trio ran to each truck, killing the drivers and opening the trucks, freeing everyone. "Should we go to the Camp and liberate them all?"

"No, I was just stalling these trucks as our fellow assassins freed the camps." answered Abelard.

"Gott sei Dank!" cried out Wolfgang, "Thank you my friend! Now I can know that my son and daughter can live in freedom!"

Abelard did a double take at Ada. "You're pregnant? Congratulations!"

"Don't congratulate me yet. Behind you!" yelled Ada, pointing to behind her husband and family friend, as more Nazi soldiers came rushing, guns pointing.

Abelard smiled. "Eins," he counted. More Nazis came sprinting towards them, making their formations, some kneeling on one knee, others standing.

"Zwei…"

They loaded their weapons and cocked their pistols, aiming for Abelard's head.

"DREI!" He ducked down, forcing the Belpois' down as bullets flew through the air.

The Gestapo fell down, being shot by the Assassins, whom Abelard was stalling for, the snow now crimson with their freshly spilt blood. The Assassins cheered, the town was liberated, and the last of the Nazis in this section of Germany have been crushed. They have became a bigger thorn in Adolf Hitler's.

Present Day.

The attic door was thumping as the man in black tried to force it open. "Damn it!" Jeremie cursed under his breath, unplugging his computer from his the Animus. The team, minus Ulrich who seemed to slip into unconsciousness during the use of the machine, went to the opposite side of the attic so that when the door opened, they were behind it, buying some time.

Eventually, gunshots rang, the hinges blew off in a small explosion of shrapnel. The man then crawled in. The first thing that got his attention was the Animus. "So that's where Schaeffer hid the Animus.

He turned his head towards the kids, where Aelita caught his eye. "You!" the man said in amazement. "Waldo's daughter…the Grand Master would want to see you…"

Jeremie stood in front of Aelita, as Yumi entered a Pencak Silat stance, while Odd grabbed the nearest blunt instrument. The man shot the object from Odd's hand, roundhouse kicked Yumi, knocking her into Odd, and backhand Jeremie.

"You're coming with me." said the man as Aelita screamed in paralyzing fear.

She closed her eyes tightly as the man loomed over her. Some kind of liquid dripped on her cheek

She opened her eyes to see a blade jutting out of the man's throat and a pool of blood staining his white shirt.

As the man slipped off the blade, there stood Ulrich, mortified at what he did.

(German translations were from Google Translate. Lyoko498)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: My apologize to my betareader, but you guys wanted it, you got it! :), Enjoy. Lyoko498)

_An organization's ability to learn, and translate that learning into action rapidly, is the ultimate competitive advantage._

_Jack Welch_

_**January 6**_

_**I thank God everyday now. We're finally safe. But I also ask Him…for how much longer? And with the ultimate project that my team and Abstergo plotted, Carthage, I can't just sit idly. I have begun to create a project of my own. I'll continue to pray that it'll be a success. Franz Hopper**_

Ulrich stumbled back, and tripped over his own feet. 'What have I done?!' he thought to himself, terrified.

His friends were also silent, equally terrified.

There was then the sound of two men, his allies no doubt running down the hall to them. "What's going on up here!" yelled one of them.

"Let's check it out!" yelled the other. Both men climbed up the ladder, poking their heads up through the attic door. At that moment, almost instinctively, Ulrich lunged at them and shoved the blades into their throats..

The men slid off his blades and onto the floor below that attic. Ulrich lost consciousness shortly afterwards.

Jeremie, realizing that Ulrich has fallen unconscious was the first to get up. Trying not to stir him, and not accidentally get killed, he tip-toed up to the boy. First thing's first, he removed the hidden blades from his wrists and tossed them by the Animus.

Aelita, still shocked at what has happened, just stood up in a robotic manner, and wiped the blood from her cheek. Odd and Yumi also moved robotically, out of shock. They all (excluding Ulrich) could hear their hearts pounding in their ears, and felt it in their throats.

After several hours of scared silence, the team finally decided it's time to wake up Ulrich. Yumi kneeled and gingerly touched Ulrich, shaking him up.

His eyes flared open and he let out a scream of terror. Odd, still rather mortified at what happened, said, "Guys, I know this seems obvious, but we can't tell _anyone_ about this."

The attic wasn't well insulated so the cold evening air seeped through the walls. Ulrich was shivering, both because of his own horror of the fact he killed three men and the of the cold.

Jeremie, who's voice was deadpan, said, "Yumi, why don't you bring Ulrich down stairs. Maybe find a blanket…"

Yumi nodded and helped Ulrich down the ladder. Jeremie sighed a shaky sigh, hating himself for having to ever ask this question…and his friends knew what it was, "What are we going to do with the bodies?"

Yumi was leading Ulrich to Kadic, the both of them terrified of what has just went down. Ulrich was still quiet as they walked, Yumi followed her friend's lead on that. The sky was growing dark, and old little twilight, stars were visible in the sky, yet there was the sun in the west. A peculiar mixture of day and night.

Jim was doing his rounds on the school ground. When he saw the two he went to them and yelled at them, rather angrily, "Where have you two been?! Don't you know it's way past curfew?!"

He laid a hand on Ulrich's shoulder.

Ulrich swung his leg behind Jim's ankle, shoved him to the ground, did a small leap over the man, his hand raised and his wrist near Jim's throat. Just as Abelard did all those years ago.

The horrible fact that he killed three men resurfaced instantly, tears now forming in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry Jim. I'm so sorry." Ulrich ran off to the dormitory building. Yumi helped Jim up. "Uh…w-we're sorry Jim. He just went through…"

Jim just stared blankly, "I-it's OK Yumi. G-get on home. Tell them you were doing research or something like that I-I have to make a phone call." He walked away to another building and hid behind the corner.

He flipped open his cell phone, clicked Suzanne and said, "I found an Assassin…"

Ulrich eventually went to sleep. This is when Yumi decided to leave for home. Fortunately she managed to call her folks that she'd be running late, saying Ulrich has suffered from a strange sort of breakdown.

The sun has set completely now, streetlights lighting her way home. Unbeknownst to her, was a small red Chevrolet driving up the road, following her.

In the car was a man dressed in black, of an Austrian descent. His head was shaved, his black eyes were watching from behind his glasses. The man, Bernard, opened the glove compartment and pulled out a SIG-Pro semi-automatic.

He opened his window slightly and aimed. Bernard whispered in Russian (his training took place mainly in Russia) "Do Svidaniya."

Bernard put the barrel out the window and pulled the trigger.

Yumi only heard the first bullet shoot out as she lunged forward, rolled, and got back up running.

'The hell is going on?!' she thought, looking back and now noticing the red car following her.

'Who the hell is this guy?' Yumi asked herself, still sprinting. The car raced towards her, the gun still aimed at her.

"Damn it!" Bernard muttered, as the girl now knew he was there. He slowed down to aim again. Yumi noticed his slowing down and decided to use this to her advantage. She forced her already sore legs to run faster, into the nearest yard she could find.

'There's one!' she thought, running towards the house. 'Now he has to fight me on _my_ terms.'

Bernard saw as she ran to a house and hopped the fence. 'Damn! I can't shoot her or else I'll wake up the residences!…at least with this gun.'

Yumi ducked behind a bush, contemplating on her plan. No matter what way you cut it, her assailant is in trouble in one form or another.

If he does bring out that gun, regardless if he succeeds in killing her, the owner would wake up and could report him to the police. If he tries to attack her without the gun, she might stand a remote change in a close quarters combat.

At that moment however she heard the cock of pistol. "Damn!" she whispered to herself.

Bernard sighed, "You could have made it easier."

'I can't believe this is how I'm going to die.' Yumi thought, tears going down her cheek. 'Ulrich…'

A muffled crack could be heard.

Brenard fell, gripping his chest, bleeding profusely. "Ahg, damn it!"

A figure was silhouetted against the moonlight, he (Yumi could tell it was a man) stood on the rooftop, before lunging off, and landing on the man, stabbing him with twin blades.

'I-it can't be…another assassin? And it's…'

The assassin dropped a smoke bomb.

The sent of powder filled Yumi's nose, and the smoke itself caused her to cough. After a few seconds of coughing, she pulled up her shirt over her nose, allowing her to breath easier, now fanning the smoke away. As she expected the assassin has made his escape.

But the man was unmistakable, despite the darkness. Yumi was still trying to understand who she just witnessed save her.

This man's figure, his image, was unmistakable. The assassin was a large, heavy set man, and his grunts from the impact of landing, was also incredibly familiar.

"J-Jim?"

The next morning, Ulrich woke up. Terror was still in his bones. 'I killed a man…three men.'

He turned over his head and saw Kiwi, Odd's, small, gray dog lying at the foot of Odd's bed.

Again in a flash, he and Odd were blue.

Ulrich snarled, cursing his own eyes, getting out of bed, and grabbing a pair of sharpened pencils. He aimed the tips towards his eyes.

"Betrayed by my own damn eyes!" he muttered under his breath. He dropped them about a second later, realizing that gouging his own eyes out would be overkill and uncalled for.

There was a knock on the door. Ulrich called out, not worrying for his heavy sleeping friend, "One minute!" Ulrich rubbed his eyes, causing his vision to return to normal. He changed to his day clothes and went to the door.

"How is it?" he asked as he opened the door.

There stood Suzanne Hertz, with a Super Redhawk swing-out cylinder revolver pointed at him.

"Ah! M-Mrs. Hertz, what are you doing with tha-"

"Shut up! Wake up Della-Robia and come with me." Mrs. Hertz responded bitterly. With a gun barrel to his face, Ulrich was more the "happy" to oblige. He shook Odd awake, who woke up, also with a gun in his face.

"Er…I should get dressed now shouldn't I?" Odd asked, looking at the barrel.

Mrs. Hertz nodded, turning her back to the boys. Odd got changed and they walked out the door, with Mrs. Hertz shoving the gun into their back.

As they walked, they were met up with Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi, with Mr. Gustave behind them, also with a gun to their back.

This surprised them all (except for Mrs. Hertz of course), since this man, despite looking a bit like a cliché of a mad scientist, was just the drama teacher, a boring drama teacher. Apparently the whole thing was (ironically) an act.

The two teachers lead them down the hall and out the dormitory building and to the Administrative Building. This building held the archives, the infirmary, the library, the auditorium, and the principal's office.

The teacher's opened the door and led them through the building. "Where are we going?" Yumi demanded. Gustave whispered, "You'll see in a moment." A few more minutes of walking, and they made it to the library.

When they came in Gustave pulled out another gun and aimed for Ulrich and Odd, telling Mrs. Hertz, "Do it, I'll watch the boys." Mrs. Hertz walked to the far end of the library and turned around the corner.

It was only a few second before Mrs. Hertz came from around the corner saying, "Bring them in."

The teachers lead the students down the path Mrs. Hertz went to. Around the corner was a passage, that was clearly hidden before. It was like an old castles path to a dungeon. The two teachers lead them down the passage which got increasingly dark as they walked. Gustave closed the door behind them, making the passage even darker.

An hour, was how long they walked. Strangely enough, the teachers put their weapons away, and were in front of them now. The team still didn't turn back, since they were still armed.

"Were here." Suzanne said, walking up to the dead-end they reached. She knocked on the door, a quick 72 times.

The wall was pulled open, and there in a circular chamber, sat Jim at a table. "Jim?" Yumi asked, remembering last night. "What's going on?!"

Jim smiled, "Sorry for the scare everyone, we just needed to make sure you'd all come."

Suzanne and Gustave took out their pistols, cocked them, then pulled the trigger.

_Click!_

"Empty!" Gustave laughed. Mrs. Hertz smiled too, also apologizing for scaring Ulrich and Odd.

Jeremie then asked, surprisingly calmly, "What is going on Jim?"

Jim answered, holding his left arm to his right shoulder and bent his ring finger down, "I'm taking all five of you under our wing. We are…Assassins."

Suzanne then asked, "Uh, Jim, sorry, but I need to place a call. May you excuse me?"

"Of course Suzanne."

She slipped back to the tunnel and closed the heavy door. She flipped her phone open and hit number 1 on her speed dial. It rang a few times before she got an answer.

"Hello?" said the familiar voice, Ms. Kensington. "Tell Jean-Pierre, the Assassins got five new recruits and to alert the leader of our branch of it."

"Will do. May the Father of Understanding Guide us."

"May the Father of Understanding Guide us."


End file.
